Fitz's Family Reunion
by DoctorFitzy
Summary: A fluffy one-shot where Fitz decides to invite Simmons to his family get together. Despite all the craziness going on, Fitz and Simmons manage to work it out perfectly in the end.


Ma!" Fitz roared over a red haired sea of his chattering relatives. "I thought I told you not to show them my baby pictures!" He scrambled awkwardly in between his great aunt and his cousin Fanny when suddenly, _Simmons_, yanked him out of the crowd.

"You idiot, I thought I lost you," Simmons breathlessly said, darting her wide eyes around at the swarming crowd of people around her. "When you said it was a small reunion I thought you were joking, Fitz. I honestly didn't think the whole country would be here." Oh, she was so cute when she was nervous. And timid.

Fitz laughed nervously, his leg bouncing up and down in giddiness. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I should have told you before dragging you all the way out here." He chuckled hoping his best friend would forgive him. Of course she would, it was Simmons out of all people. Fitz silently prayed that his relatives wouldn't scare the living hell out of her. After all, his family wasn't exactly normal…

He was about to grab her hand when a meaty shoulder clamped down onto his shoulder. He gulped and turned around to face cousin James. He was the one that always made Fitz cry and stole his toys whenever it was Thanksgiving. He hated the 6 ft 260 pound sack of muscle, always the family favorite.

"So… who's this cute chick?" He belched, making Simmons scrunch her nose in disgust.

Fitz pulled her closer to him, his fingers wrapped protectively around his shoulder. She tensed up for a moment but then relaxed realizing Fitz' intention.

"Don't tell me she's related to us, man, this is the last time I hit on some cousin of my mother's sister's friend's brother." Fitz snorted in his mind. What a simpleton. He looked at Simmons whose smile was shyly hidden.

"No, James," Fitz sighed. He straightened up confidently and glared at James. "This is Jemma Simmons. My partner from the Academy. Top of her class and the smartest person I've ever met. Also, my beautiful best friend that clearly doesn't deserve to be in the presence of an animal. Now, why don't you shoo away and eat some custard pie or something?" He didn't even break a stride.

Simmons blushed, looking down at her shoes. "Fitz…"

James rolled his eyes at Fitz, his huge fist randomly slamming himself in the head."Seriously Leo how _lame_ can you get? I thought she was cute at first but now that I find out she's into that smart shit man, hell naw, I'm out. Ugh, more nerds each year. Whose next? Next thing you know it'll be Amy becoming a neurosurgeon, ridiculous, someone get me a beer! Where are the babes at this fest? James out." He wavered them off and started jogging up to the wine coolers at the refreshments table. Typical. Sometimes Fitz wondered how he was even related to him. As you could definitely see, the resemblance was quite uncanny and they got along _so well _when they were kids according to his grandmother, Marian. She clearly didn't see James beat Fitz up. Or bully him. Or make him cry in his sleep. But it was fine, because no one would offend Simmons. No excuse for that. Not even for James.

"Oh, Simmons, you don't believe a darn word he says. I don't know what goes on in that puny brain of his. I know for a fact James doesn't make many neural connections, and the ones that he does, well, what phenomenon can explain that?"

Simmons nudged him playfully, a smile on her lips. The guests were now heading inside the villa while they strolled outside under the gentle moon. It was warm where they were, and he liked the stars twinkling back at him. The fresh, crisp air. The way that Simmons was actually holding his hand in the dark. If only Skye was here to see, he felt a surge of pride knowing the lessons she gave him worked. _Remember dude, it's all in the hand. Be gentle and don't sweat. And relax, she likes you._

"You're quite the gentleman when sticking up for me. I didn't need you to do that, I could have handled him quite perfectly. Though I do like the way you didn't revert to being a child to handle the problem. " Fitz blushed at the compliment. At least she didn't think he was a child. Things were looking up.

Fitz pointed at the night sky. "Look, Simmons, it's the big dipper!" It had been a while since he had went star gazing, this moment with Simmons made up for all the missed losses.

Simmons chuckled, a certain delicateness to her voice. "Silly, that's the Leo constellation! It's you, Fitz!"

Fitz laughed, and it made Simmons laugh even harder. "No, I could have sworn that it was the big dipper. It looks a little like James' head now that I look at it more closely…"

"Maybe we should get your eyes checked," she teased, pinching his cheek. He squealed, regretting the time he should have told her it was his weak spot. Fitz poked her back in the stomach, leaving Simmons shrieking in laughter.

"Simmons, you are so going to get pranked, I would watch out if I were you," Fitz warned her. "Skye and I have great things planned ahead of you."

"I wouldn't be so confident, Skye clearly likes me more."

"Really? Then why did she let me take a nap on her bed?"

"Maybe because you were really heavy Fitz, you try having us lift you without the help of Ward."

"It's probably from the sandwich you made me."

She rolled her eyes, then snuggled into his chest, the thumping of his heart speeding up at her intimacy. Most people would have thought moments like these lead to… you know, big things. But all he wanted in this moment was to look at constellations, and that was enough for him.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. But I'm Agent Grant Ward, I can shoot you from a mile away!" She then made a gun out of her hands and pretended to shoot him. Fitz sucked in his breath, as if he was shot, and Simmons immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter, her head on his chest.

He didn't want to leave this moment. He didn't want to forget. Despite the noisiness going on inside the villa, everything felt just right and perfect. The air wasn't too humid or too hot. The trees swayed back and forth but the wind seemed calm and gentle. Fireflies vanished like magicians, and it was beautiful. She was beautiful, and he knew he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

Simmons tilted her head, and it fit nicely in the crook of his shoulder. Fitz gasped a little at first but smiled when she covered his eyes, a blanket of familiar darkness cloaking the once big world around him."Here, move your head at this angle. Good. Now open your eyes," she whispered, her breath warm and innocent and simply Simmons. Everything he loved about her.

And when he did, he saw possibilities he didn't see before.


End file.
